Lies, Lies, and is that another?
by RavenZahlerZane
Summary: Okay, this is a cross over between Twilight and the Time Force Power Rangers redone. It is a little dorky but whatever. Basically, the rangers have a friend living with them but they don't know him and he doesn't know them. Then they meet the Cullens


**Character profiles.**

Venus- She is Tripp's best friend. Lives in the clock tower with the rest. Works in restaurant.

Adam- Works as an EM for local hospital part-time and has a licensed practice. Gets along with everyone well, but has short temper fuse.

Alex- Works as a landscaper. Very fit and athletic. She likes to help everyone and is very out going.

Chance- Races go-carts and helps out with little league baseball. Currently going to college. Hangs out with Tripp a lot. Easy going and laid back.

Chip- Likes to kid around. Mood swings frequently as well as his appearance. Works at _The Tomb_ with Tripp, but is a bar tender.

Tripp- Works at _The Tomb_. Muscular and fit. He has a few secrets from his friends that he's not sure he should share. Wears skater gloves because of the burns and scars on his hands.

**Prologue**

_I've got to hide. Where to hide?_ I asked myself. Turning around to assess how far my attacker was from me, I found a spot. It was blacker than my mom's Black-Bark Mulch and the perfect place. All of my fear and anger went into a focus so deep; even a tank couldn't break it. Then, the darkness closed in around me and the attacker was evaded.

**Chapter One**

I awoke with a start. "Holy crap! I'm gonna be late again!" I ran through the motions of getting ready for work at what seemed a thousand miles an hour. A black shirt, blue jeans, and a leather belt was my work attire. As I brushed my rowdy, jet black hair, I ran to the stairs. The brush was thrown into my backpack and my keys appeared. While cranking my Jeep Cherokee, I noticed that I had forgotten my skater gloves that I wore everyday. The black leather worn, fingertips cut off, and latches about to fall off. They had been in my possession for as long as I could remember and I had forgotten them! Quickly, I ran inside and retrieved them, keeping my hands covered the whole time.

After making it through two red lights, a traffic stop, and regular 5 o'clock traffic, I finally made it to work late for the third time that week.

"Tripp, this is the third time man. What's going on? Do you need new hours or something?" asked Tommy, my boss. I work as a bouncer for the local club/casino downtown. _The Tomb, _one of the busiest in town.

"No, Tom. I don't need new hours or anything. Just having some problems sleeping. I don't know."

"Well, do you need some time off? Catch up on it or something?"

"Yeah, that would be best I guess." I replied. I left without another word. As I drove back to the old clock tower where I lived with my friends, I was lost in thought.

When I parked the car, I sat there in a daze, thinking about why I was having so much trouble sleeping. I wasn't brought out of my trance until I felt my head hit the sidewalk.

"Whoa. I got to get some sleep or something. I can't start sleepwalking." I said aloud. I got to my feet and grabbed my backpack out of the jeep.

"Hey, you're back early. Are you alright? Your head's bleeding." Inquired my best friend.

"Yeah, just fell on my way in. I'm fine." After I assured Venus that I was alright, I went to lie down. In a few minutes I was out cold.

"Hey Tripp, want some pizza?" Chip asked as he knocked on Tripp's door. After no one answered, he went in to find Tripp unconscious and having convulsions. He ran to go get Adam. "Adam! You've got to help Tripp. He's having a seizure or something." Chip exclaimed to Adam.

They ran upstairs and Adam ordered Chip to call an ambulance.

**Chapter Two**

"Ow! Hey, what the heck? Let go!" said Tripp as he struggled against the nurses holding him. He was unconscious, but fighting as hard as a rhino. Adam had gotten him to the hospital ER and Tripp had thrashed the whole time. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he had the feeling it wasn't good.

"Tripp, calm down. It's ok." Venus said. "Adam, he's not listening to me. What do you want me to do?"

"Help them hold him. I'm almost done." Adam replied in a calm, soothing-kind of voice. He put another bag of painkillers through the IV. A minute or two later, Tripp stopped jerking and trying to pull away.

"Watch out!" Someone said as one of the restraints broke loose. Venus turned around and right before Tripp's flailing hand contacted with her face, Chance caught it by the wrist.

"Thanks Chance."

"Your welcome." Chance replied as he re-did the restraint. Then he turned to Adam and nodded. "What happened?"

"Well, Chip went to ask if he wanted pizza and found him having convulsions. We called 911 and went. I guess he didn't realize how hard he had hit his head." Adam reported as he indicated the thirteen stitches over Tripp's eye.

**Chapter Three**

"How long do you think they'll keep him?"

"I don't know Chip, but something's not right. Tripp left for work, but came back way too early." Venus replied. She had sat at the hospital all night with Tripp. Chip and chance had come in for a while but left. Chip had just gotten back. Adam had been in constantly, but that was because he was Tripp's physician. Alex dropped by with some snacks, but left quickly because she doesn't like hospitals.

"Hey guys. Want some coffee?" Chance asked in greeting. They both nodded their heads.

"Did you find anything out?" Venus asked.

"Yeah, Tripp went to work, but told Tommy he had been having trouble sleeping. So he gave Tripp some time off." Chance explained.

"Yeah, I've heard him toss and turn a lot lately. I didn't think it was anything serious though." Justified Chip as he ran his fingers through his neon-green hair.

"Should we talk to him about it? I mean, what should we do?" Venus put out. As soon as the words left her mouth, Adam came in. By the way he started checking charts and tubes; she knew there was going to be some news. What she didn't know was whether it was going to be good or bad. Adam took some extra time, checking everything twice.

"Well guys, I can't find anything wrong. I do want to keep him here one more night for observation. Just to be safe." He said professionally. Everyone nodded to show that they understood. They stood up to stretch and the next instant was a blur.

Tripp started jerking and the restraints that were holding his wrists popped. He struggled against the hands that tried to hold him down, finally breaking loose. Just as quickly as he had started, he stopped. Everybody looked at Adam, but he shook his head, signaling that he didn't have an answer.

About an hour later, Tripp woke up. He looked around, dazed, as he took in his surroundings. Then he looked at his hands. They were intertwined with wires and tubes, wrapped in tape. Next, he spotted Chip asleep on the couch and Venus in the chair beside the bed. Her head was on the bed and her hand clenching his. Then his world went black again. He came back to reality a few minutes later, realizing that his head was pounding.

"What happened? Where am I?" he said aloud. When Venus heard his voice, her head came up quick as lightening.

"Tripp! You're okay. You're in the hospital. You must have hit your head harder than you thought. It needed stitches." She explained. She told him how everything had gone and that Adam wanted to keep him here for one more night.

"That's cool. Sorry about the thrashing and stuff. Have you guys been up here the whole time?" he asked. He winced in pain as he shifted position.

"It's alright. You were out of it and they were hooking up all sorts of things."

"Yeah, but I should have stopped when I felt hands on me."

"You didn't know Tripp. It'll be alright. I better tell Adam that you're awake though." Venus said as she got up. Tripp nodded and changed position. As he did so, he noticed the restraints for the first time. Venus smiled slyly as he raised a brow in question.

"Safety Measures." She said. Then she was gone. He sat with his head back, eyes at the ceiling for about five minutes before he heard the door open. Chance walked in and checked on Chip. Then he noticed Tripp was awake.

"Hey Tripp. You okay? You gave us a good scare." Chance said in his way of greeting.

"I'm fine. Sorry about that the other day."

"Yeah, well everything's good now. No problem. If something's going on, you can tell us."

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind." Tripp responded. Then he winced as what felt like a thousand knives stabbed through his head. Then, there was another, but this time it went through his side.

"You alright Tripp?" Chance asked alarmed. Tripp nodded his head. The door opened to reveal Venus and Adam. As they got to the bed, Tripp's vision blurred.

"Tripp, how do you feel?" Adam asked.

"Fine, I guess. My head's pounding but other than that, I'm fine."

"Does anything else hurt? Are you dizzy, vision blurring, or anything?"

"No, nothing else hurts. I'm not dizzy and my vision isn't blurring. I do have a question though.'

"Okay. Ask away."

"Can I get these off now?" Tripp motioned toward the restraints.

"Sure. I think we can do that." Adam said as he undid the straps. As he did, he noticed one of Tripp's hands was clenching and unclenching. _"A sure sign of muscle spasms and he's trying not to black out."_ Adam thought. He straightened and checked the tubes and wires. Then he checked breathing and pulse.

"You're sure the only thing that hurts is your head?" Adam inquired.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just a little tired too, maybe." Tripp replied. They nodded in response.

As Adam started to leave, he motioned for Venus and Chance to follow. When they came back to the bedside, Tripp was out cold with Chip leaning on the foot. About nine o'clock, Alex came.

"Hey guys. I thought you might want some snacks. Hey Tripp! How do you feel?" voiced Alex at a million miles an hour.

"Thanks Alex." They said in unison.

"Hey Alex. I'm fine, How about you?" Tripp replied. He made small talk, but he was really deep in thought.

_"Adam knows I didn't tell him the truth. Maybe I should tell him about my side."_ He thought debatingly.

**Chapter Four**

"Hey, Adam, can I talk to you for a sec.?" Tripp asked. They were at the clock tower. He had been released a day ago now.

"Yeah, sure. Sit down. What's up?" Adam answered. Tripp told him about the pains he had been having in his side. Adam checked it, but couldn't find anything wrong.

"Just keep an eye on it." He advised.

"I'll do that. Thanks."

"No problem."

At about six, Tripp said he was going out. As he drove around town, he couldn't help but feel like someone was following him. He parked the car and started to walk when he got to the edge of town. He went to his favorite spot where he could see the stars.

"Wow, tonight they're shining as bright as the Sun. Maybe I'll bring Venus out here sometime." He thought out loud. He lay in the soft grass for a while before he left.

As he headed for the car, he recognized the faint sound of footsteps behind him. He picked up his pace and turned the opposite way. The footsteps followed as they picked up speed. By now, Tripp was way off from where he was supposed to be. The next corner he turned sent him into an unlit alley. He took off running at full speed, not daring to look back. He ran through mud and puddles. He stumbled as he rounded a corner and ran straight into a dead end.

"Crap! Um, what to do? I gotta hide." Tripp said under his breath. Turning around to face the way he had come, he saw it. The perfect place, with the darkness and his clothes taken into account. He ran to it and started to edge in when a white-hot pain stabbed through his side.

"Ah, no, not now." Tripp breathed. At that instant, he knew that he was found. The attacker came over to the shadows.

"Tripp, come out, come out wherever you are." The attacker said in a seductive tone. Tripp held his breath as another pain shot through him, but also because he knew the voice.

_"Crap! How did she find me? Calm down, think this through."_ He thought. As he keeled over, he saw his escape. The bad news was that _she_ was in the way. _"I've got one shot at this. That means that I've got to do it right."_ He thought. He quickly grabbed a handful of gravel and threw them at the dumpster five feet ahead. As he had planned, her head snapped in the direction as she headed over to the sound.

**Chapter Five**

"Tripp, let's not do this the hard way. You know what has to happen, and you knew it had to happen. You've been marked since birth. It's right there, on your hands and forehead. But, wait, you didn't tell your friends did you?" she said as she laughed a devious laugh.

As he got up against the wall, his body went rigid. His nerve endings screamed in white-hot pain, and he started to sweat profusely. He willed himself to run, begged himself even though he knew it would do no good. Finally, he got his legs to propel him forward. As he reached the edge of the alley, he heard the sound of pursuit.

"Dang it! Why can't this happen any other night?"

"Because, Tripp, it's your destiny and this was prescribed by the prophet. It has to be done!"

"No, Fiona. I won't do it."

"Oh, but Tripp, it isn't up to you. We even have a welcome party. A ritual, if you will." She replied coldly. By now she was even with Tripp's pace, and readying herself for the lunge. As the moment neared when Tripp realized there was no escape, a miracle appeared out of nowhere. Fiona's feet were pulled out from under her. As she fell, a voice that was sweeter than honey and colder than ice yelled at him to run and not look back.

"Eblis, what are you doing? It has to be done! We've been through this."

"Fiona, wait for the adrenaline to go through the blood stream and the blood to become clean. The meat taste sweeter that way." He explained to her in a whisper. She smiled a devious smile and they both laughed. Tripp had no idea that his once best friend had sold his body and soul to the rest of _them_.

By the time Tripp made it to the end of the street, he heard pounding feet behind him and knew that Fiona had gotten loose. As she and Eblis closed the distance, Tripp dodged in and out of the few cars and sidewalk traffic. As he neared a corner, he recognized that he was headed straight toward the desert. _"Great! Now I'll never lose her. Even if I did, she'd find me somehow."_ He cut the corner, and made a U-turn. Then he saw it, the fire escape. He jumped and grabbed the ladder. As the other two reached the corner, he jumped onto the roof.

"Thanks Eblis. Now how do we find him? We don't know where he went."

"On the contrary my sweet Fiona. We do know where he is, or at least the way he went and he can't have gotten far." He quickly sniffed the air and leapt onto the fire escape. Meanwhile, Tripp had retraced his steps and was now jumping rooftops toward his jeep.

"Hey Chance, has Tripp gotten back yet? Chip's gonna eat all the pizza." Said Venus, interrupting the stiff silence that had filled the tower.

"No, not yet. I thought he'd be back by now. I'll go check around town." He answered. With that, he went to his shiny silver Mustang GT and left. After half an hour of driving around, he spotted Tripp's car. He was certain that it was Tripp's, first of all because Tripp had the only jeep in town and two; because it was the only car that was so black it looked purple. He circled around and parked next to it. Just as he got out, he saw Tripp jumping down from the fire escape.

"Hey Tripp, what were you doing up there? We thought you'd have been back by now."

"Sorry, lost track of time. Ah, I had to lose someone that was following me."

"Oh, okay. Come on, I don't know how much longer Venus can keep Chip away from the pizza." Chance said. He turned and got back in his car as Tripp started his jeep.

**Chapter Six**

As they drove back to the clock tower, Tripp was on the look out. He paid close attention to the shadows, and the alley ways. The last thing he wanted to do was show Eblis and Fiona where his friends were. They could use them to get to him, and that wasn't a good thing. Even though he had the same abilities as them, he hadn't used them or changed since he was little.

"Hey, you ok? Something bothering you?"

"Huh? What, oh no. Just thinking about something. Why?"

"You look like you've seen something that you shouldn't have or something. Are you sure you're alright? You know Venus; she'll make something seem wrong."

"No, I'm alright. I'll take care of her. But, could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, I guess. What?"

"Can you and the others not go out after dark by yourselves? Please?"

"Yeah, I think we can do that."

"Thanks." Chance went inside ahead to tell everyone that he had found Tripp safe and sound. Tripp stayed out for a moment to check that they had not been followed. After he was sure it was safe, he walked toward the edge of the block to try something he knew would tell _them_ where he was. He didn't care; it was worth the try if what he wanted happened.

When he was a good distance away and under the streetlamp, he took off his only childhood possession. As he did so, he noticed that the scars and burns had changed. They now formed symbols on his hands.

They had changed from ordinary scars to symbols. As he looked, he noticed that he had seen them before. On his left hand was what appeared to be a crescent moon with a star on it. On the right was an "equation" of sorts. Showing what "made" a wolf a wolf. He felt his forehead under his bangs. The wolf head was the same, with a jewel-like eye.

"Tripp! You coming in?" yelled Alex.

"Yeah, be there in a sec." he yelled. Then he focused on the picture of a wolf. A black one with vividly bright eyes.

As he did so, his side screamed in pain. Then he felt his teeth grow sharp and his spine expand. His black hair started covering his body while his knees reversed. In seconds, he was no longer human.

He heard a door open and quickly returned to human form. As he straightened up, Venus came into the light.

**Chapter Seven**

"Tripp, what are you doing? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. I was checking something. Let's get inside. I've heard about some strange things happening in this side of town lately." He replied as they went inside. After saying hey to everyone, he headed up to his room. It was at the very top, behind the clock face with the no-pane windows. That is, after he had made sure all the windows and the doors were locked downstairs.

After locking his door, he pulled up some files on his computer. He had looked at these files so much that they were memorized.

The first described a house that was burned down. It told about how many were injured and one was in critical condition. In the article, it showed what was left of the house. It also showed a small boy, about seven or eight, being put in the back of an ambulance. There were also many accounts of what had happened and how the fire had been started. He stared at the information blankly, trying to remember what had happened that day. Everything was a blur.

Suddenly, he smelled an intruder. Someone he didn't want to know. He edged around to the window where he could look out. There, knocking on the door was Fiona and Eblis.

"DON'T ANSWER THE DOOR!!" he yelled as he rushed towards the stairs, almost breaking his door down. As he made it to the archway in the office area, Venus opened the door, giving him a disapproving look. Tripp stared back with a look of complete horror. He rushed to close it, but he was too late. The room exploded into flame.

For a split second, Tripp stared as his friends were being blown against the walls. As he was blasted back beneath the stairs, he smelled more people. This time, he didn't recognize them at all. Then everything was lost as the stairs collapsed on top of him.

"Get away! Back off."

"Hurry, get them to the cars. We'll get the boy." said someone as he started to throw pieces of debris off of Tripp. The others started leading Venus, Alex, Chip, Chance, and Adam to what was left of the door.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you. We want to help. That's why we're here. Come on." said a female with brown hair and very pale skin. She was very beautiful and graceful. She didn't look a day over eighteen. She led them towards a Mercedes with darkly tented windows.

"I can't find them. They've vanished and haven't left a trail. We have to hurry. Edward, is he ok?"

"I think so. He seems to be. But we can't be sure. Carlisle, can you help him?" The one he addressed shook his head with a depressing look. They grabbed Tripp and ran for another car with dark windows.

"Where's Tripp? Did you get him out of the tower?" Venus asked in a distressed voice. She was trying to get out of the car when she saw that they were lighting what was left of the building on fire. She turned towards the others as her futile efforts were diverted.

**Chapter Eight**

"Calm down Venus. We have Tripp. He's in the other car with my brothers and father. My name is Bella. This is Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. We came to help because we knew that someone was gonna do that. Okay? Does that satisfy your anxiety?"

"How do you know my name? How did you know that was gonna happen? Where are we going? Is Tripp okay?" as Venus expressed more concerns however, she felt the vehicle pullover and heard people approaching the car. She fell silent.

The new acquaintances started talking outside of the car while Venus, Chip, Chance, and Adam started to whisper about what could be going on. Alex kept quiet as she thought about everything.

***

"What are we going to do? We don't know these people at all. Why trust them with our lives and especially Tripp's. We don't even know if he's ok!" Venus vented.

"Calm down Venus. We can just ask them what's going on. Then we can decide what to do. Okay?" Adam soothed. He gave her the look that meant that she was beaten, so she gave up. They got out of the car and approached their rescuers. Everyone turned towards them to give them the attention that they were due. They decided that they would answer any questions that were asked.

"I know that you guys are stressed right know, but can I make some introductions?" asked a boy with bronze colored hair.

"Sure, that would be great." said Adam. He listened as the boy introduced a blond haired boy as Jasper, a man as Carlisle, and himself as Edward. Adam smiled as he introduced Venus, Chip, Chance, Alex, and himself. Then he looked towards the one named Carlisle to see if they could find out what was going on.

***

"Now what do we do Eblis? What do you suggest?" Fiona hissed after they were a safe distance away. They had ran when they smelled the _ancient ones_. The enemy of their people.

"I don't know Fiona. I saw that they had that physic one with them. The same one we were told to beware of. That must be how they knew. But it is okay. We can still get him in time for the ritual." he assured her. He smiled evilly as an idea came to him. "We'll follow them until the humans are the only ones with Tripp. Then it will just be a matter of not causing unnecessary injury to get him. We can bait him so that he comes with us or we can just kidnap him. It will be easy." he suggested. He smiled evilly as his idea slowly took shape and he started to run, following the fastly fading scent of his prey.

***

Tripp slowly opened his eyes, the fading light a welcomed invasion instead of a bright one. He realized he was outside and struggled to sit up. His breath came in a rasp as he felt the damage and remembered what had happened. He looked around to see that he wasn't in rubble but in an expansive living room with a grand staircase, a piano, and glass walls facing a river.

He noticed that everything smelled differently and one of the scents hurt his nose, burned even. He sniffed, concentrating on the smell until he realized it was incense; Vampire incense. He remembered the smell from his childhood days before he left. It was from the _ancient ones_ and they had been told to stay away. He jumped when he heard someone coming down the stairs, realizing he had unlocked more of the past he had so desperately tried to block. His instincts and senses were coming back and he had to fight it. He jumped again as Venus and Chip walked in, heads bowed so he could only identify them from their scents and Chip's neon-green hair and Venus' deep brown.

**Chapter Nine**

They were whispering but he could make out most of the conversation. They were _interested_ in the vampires, wanting to know more about them. He growled, not meaning to and quickly relaxed and closed his eyes to feign unconsciousness again as their heads snapped up. Venus, being the suspicious one, walked over and sat on the floor beside him. She picked up his hand and started to trace the lines and creases, knowing what reactions to look for.

Tripp looked through his lashes, watching her smile when goose bumps came up on his arms. He blinked a couple of times before sitting up and placing his hand around his neck.

"Hey, you okay? You went through a lot the pass couple of days." she said, letting his hand go and looking up at Chip, who was leaning against the couch a little ways off.

"Sore but I guess I'm okay. What about you guys and the others? What happened and where are we?"

"Perfectly fine. And we have great accommodations here in the Cullens' household. You won't believe what we found out about them!" Chip said, excitement rolling off of him in waves practically.s


End file.
